


There'll Be Peace

by anaklusmos_maximus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaklusmos_maximus/pseuds/anaklusmos_maximus
Summary: The ending of Supernatural, continued. I don't know if this counts as a fix-it since I didn't really change anything, but I added a "what comes next?" that I think could have happened.Family reunites and Dean and Cas get their happy ending.Don't read if you haven't seen the finale.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	There'll Be Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to what appears to be popular opinion, I didn't actually hate the finale. Was I was upset that they never really explored Dean's reaction to Castiel's death? Yes. Did I kinda wish Sam hadn't lived for so much longer than Dean? Also, yes. It could've definitely been better, but I didn't hate it. Truly, I thought it was fairly fitting that Dean went out the way he did. It was sad, for sure, but fitting. I just think it would've been better if some implied possibilities had actually happened, so here's my brief continuation.

“So, I guess the question is: What are you going to do now, Dean?”

Dean looked to Bobby, considering his question, before his gaze found Baby sitting in front of them. Dean smiled. Of course, it wouldn’t be Heaven without his beloved impala.

Dean looked back to Bobby, “I think I’ll go for a drive.”

“Have fun.” Bobby replied.

Dean got up from his chair in front of Harvelle’s Roadhouse, still marveling at seeing the place standing after it burned down over a decade ago. If the Roadhouse was here, the Harvelles must be too. He’d have to find Ellen and Jo later. Ash too. There were a lot of people Dean wanted to see, but he was in Heaven now. As Bobby had said, time moved differently here. Dean had all the time in the world. With all the changes that had seemingly occurred in Heaven in such a short amount of time, Dean knew it must be true. There would be time later to see everyone later, Dean just needed to clear his head first.

The hunter sighed, running his hands over the impala’s steering wheel. “Hey, Baby.”

The familiar growl of the engine started up, and the radio started playing _Carry On Wayward Son_. “Ah, love this song.”

So, Dean drove. He let his mind wander as he sped along the open roads of Heaven. He thought about the family and friends he’d lost that he’d now be able to see again. He thought of Sam, wondering how his brother would fare without him. He wondered where Jack was and if he was happy. He thought of Cas and the last words the angel had said to him.

A short while later, Dean came to a bridge, where he stopped the car. Stepping out of his baby, Dean took in his surroundings, breathing in the fresh air and the peace that Heaven brought. Here, there were no monsters or deals or apocalypses. There was nothing and no one to be responsible for. No one to save. He felt free. Even freer than he had when they took down Chuck. This was peace.

As he looked over the side of the bridge, Dean felt a presence behind him. Sam. At first, he was concerned that Sam was dead too, but then he remembered how time works in Heaven, and smiled. “Heya, Sammy.”

Dean turned to see his brother there. He looked the same as when Dean died, but there was something different about him. An air of calm not unlike Dean felt.

“Dean.”

Dean walked closer, looking his baby brother over before pulling him into a hug, both of them breaking out into huge grins. Dean pulled him over to the edge of the bridge, both of them absorbing the silence for a moment.

“How long has it been?” Dean finally asked, breaking the silence. He knew Sam couldn’t have died that soon after he did, even though Dean himself hadn’t been in Heaven for long.

“Thirty six years.” Sam replied.

Dean huffed a laugh, “Bobby wasn’t kidding, time does move differently in Heaven. I don’t think I’ve been here for any longer than thirty six minutes, but I guess it makes sense that time is so much faster here. Even Heaven has to get boring eventually if eternity moves too slowly.”

Sam looked to his brother, “You’ve seen Bobby?”

At that, Dean launched into his explanation of all that Bobby had told him about their friends and family and the changes that had been made to Heaven. When he finished, Sam told Dean about his life over the past thirty six years and his son, Dean Jr.

“I’m happy for you, Sammy.” Dean smiled, walking back towards the impala. “I can’t wait to meet your son, which won’t be long if time here continues to move so quickly. There’s someone I need to meet now, so I’ll drop you off back at the Roadhouse.”

Sam climbed into Baby with his brother, giving a bittersweet smile at the familiarity of their doors closing at the same time, despite the decades he’d spent without his big brother, rarely being able to look at the car without him.

In no time, they were at the Roadhouse. Bobby was still sitting there with a beer, but Ellen had joined him now. After a brief reunion with Ellen and a promise to all of them that he’d be back for the dinner Ellen had told them they were having that night, Dean walked down the road until he was out of sight of the others and turned to wander into a grove of trees.

Dean still hadn’t told anyone about Castiel’s last words. The confession he’d made. Dean remembered what Bobby had told him when he’d arrived: _Cas helped_. Cas was here, somewhere. Jack had gotten him out of the Empty.

“Cas,” Dean prayed quietly. “I know you’re here, somewhere. I need to talk to you, please.”

Barely a moment later, there was a familiar rustle of wings. “Hello, Dean.”

“Cas…” Dean breathed, taking in the sight of the man before him. “You… the Empty took you, and I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I’m here.” The angel assured. “Jack saved me.”

“I’m sorry.”

Cas tilted his head, “What for?”

“What you said, before it took you…. I was too caught off-guard to respond. I don’t know if I would’ve known what to say even if we’d had more time, but I haven’t been able to get it off my mind. I thought I’d never get to respond, but now I can…. I love you, Castiel.” Dean confessed. “I think I have for a long time, but I was too afraid to admit it.”

Cas blinked at him slowly before a tentative smile bloomed on his face. “You love me?”

“Yes, and I want to be with you, if you’ll have me.”

“Well, things are running rather smoothly in Heaven these days. I would like to settle down, and I can’t think of anyone I’d rather be with…. Can I kiss you?”

Dean nodded and took Castiel’s hand, the angel using the other to cup his cheek, drawing him in for a gentle kiss. Dean’s tongue brushed Cas’s lip, and Cas opened for him. The kiss stayed slow and languid, but they deepened it, pulling each other closer until there was no space between them. Dean had had many kisses before, but this one outshone them all.

In that moment, Dean could see his future. He and Cas would build a house near his parents and Bobby. Sam and his family would have a place nearby. They’d spend their days with friends and family, doing whatever they wanted.

Dean pulled away from Cas with a soft grin, “I’ve been a hunter for so long, I’ll have to come up with other hobbies to keep me occupied.”

“I have a few ideas on how to keep you occupied,” Cas replied with a smirk.

Dean laughed, pulling his angel in for another quick kiss. “That reminds me, I need to come out to everyone. I’ve never told anyone I’m bisexual, and I know just how to do it.”

“Oh?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

Dean imagined a beautiful silver ring in his mind, which the magic of Heaven happily provided. “We could show them this on your finger. Marry me, Cas.”

Once again, Castiel was caught off-guard. “Are you sure? We’ve only just had our first kiss.”

“We’ve already known each other for twelve years. We’ve lived together and been through literal Hell together. We’ve wasted too much time already.”

“We have all of eternity now.” Cas reminded him.

“And I don’t want to waste a second more.” Dean insisted.

“Alright, then. Yes, Dean Winchester, I will marry you.” Cas grinned.

They kissed again, and Dean slipped the ring on his finger. The hunter laced his fingers through the angel’s and they started walking back towards the Roadhouse.

Dean’s life may have ended, but his story was far from over. The next chapter had just begun.


End file.
